¿Que es lo que realmente quieres?
by Joichiro Kanra-Dark Moon
Summary: Resumen: Ranma no es una persona que pueda admitir tan fácilmente las cosas, es una persona a la que podemos llamar orgullosa la cual se acompleja de sus defectos, le importa demasiado las opiniones ajenas al grado de fingir ser lo que todos quieren "Un hombre" ,"Un novio", "Un Saotome","Un gran rival". Yaoi(resubido)
1. Prologo

**Resumen: **Ranma no es una persona que pueda admitir tan fácilmente las cosas, es una persona a la que podemos llamar orgullosa la cual se acompleja de sus defectos, le importa demasiado las opiniones ajenas al grado de fingir ser lo que todos quieren "Un hombre" ,"Un novio", "Un Saotome","Un gran rival". Yaoi(resubido)

**Notas del fanfic: **Bueno es un fic que como todos los que hago no tienen un final definido bueno los de Durarara y este creo que tendrán más de veintialgo capitulos porque yo no me se medir en cantidad.

**Pareja**: RanmaxRyoga. (Las posiciones pueden variar)

**Advertencias**: Yaoi y posible lemon.

**_"Los personajes no son de mi propiedad todo le corresponde a Rumiko Takahashi"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Que es lo que realmente Quieres**.

**M**i **M**ayor **M**iedo

Miedo de ser despreciado.

Miedo de ser rechazado.

Miedo de ser olvidado

Miedo de que no me acepten.

Miedo de que no sea demasiado bueno.

Miedo de no cumplir con sus expectativas.

Miedo de ser diferente.

Miedo al no poder ser el hombre al que todos quieren.

El joven Saotome era incapaz de admitirlo pero tampoco podía negarlo, era un problema que pensaba que se solucionaría con el tiempo, un problema que deseaba tapar con un dedo. Estaba comprometido, ligado, amarrado, encerrando en un pacto familiar a un compromiso no deseado. Pero ese no era el problema…

Akane es una persona especial, una amiga querida pero no una amante, no podía casarse con ella; él sabía perfectamente que esa linda muchacha de cabellos azulados estaba enamorándose ciegamente de él, era muy preocupante para Ranma no quería darle alas a su confidente, a su amiga, a la única que le entiende aparte de su vieja compañera Ukyo, no le gustaba que se hiciera ideas equivocadas de su relación, no quería engañarla con ilusiones falsas. Podría casarse así de simple, fingir amarla pero… estaría traicionándose así mismo, tanto a él como a ella.

No era esa su molestia, eso no era lo grave, lo grave era el mismo. "Su problema" y "Su error" cosa que podría causar un alboroto en la honorable casa de los Tendo pensar que prácticamente los están manteniendo a su padre y a él en su cálido hogar solo por el compromiso, decirles tal secreto de sí mismo, más que su maldición, aquella maldición, porque para él eso era una maldición, un error…

— "Una aberración"—susurro para sí. Su cerquillo cubría sus ojos desolados, preocupados.

Su padre no se lo perdonaría, no se lo perdonaría jamás. El sabia como pensaba el hombre que lo crió, él sabía que no permitiría que su único hijo varón, su único hijo varón…sea…sea, ni siquiera volvería a pronunciar su nombre, ni el mismo Ranma podía hacerlo. Estaba seguro que si se lo decía le quitaba en ese mismo instante el honorable apellido Saotome, lo desheredaba, huiría de él por ultimo le quitaba el derecho a nombrarlo **padre** seguramente iría donde su madre Nodoka y sabía muy bien que su madre lo mataría por no ser lo esperadamente hombre, como debía normalmente serlo por naturaleza.

La lluvia le refrescaba la memoria. Y más para Ranma ya que ese liquido cristalino le hacia reflexionar sobre sus propios secretos. Estaba en el techo en ese momento, un momento de reflexión un poco raro en su persona ya que él no era de las personas que se ponían a repasar sus problemas, se encontraba mirando el cielo tan nublado como su mente en conflictos de pensamientos confusos, de decisiones las cuales no sabe si podrá tomar, de responsabilidades que no sabe si podrá cumplir, igual que la lluvia cayendo fuertemente en su rostro no sabe si podrá sostenerse en sus engaños por mucho tiempo, sentir el frió del liquido cristalino caer humedeciéndose en su cara, no podía despertar de sus sueños. Ahora estaba mojado, se iba a enfermar pero poco le importaba ahora.

—Que es lo que dirían. Me preguntó que es lo que dirían. —estiro su brazo hacia le cielo como si quisiera alcanzar algún objeto en específico, estaba recostado en el techo mirando hacia un punto fijo, abriendo y cerrando la mano varias veces, sintiendo la humedad en su piel. Hacia frió, si hacía mucho frió.

—¡Ranma¡—Gritó una voz femenina que conocía muy bien.—¡Ranma¡ Ya va estar la cena. Baja ya del techo te vas a enfermar.

—Ya voy Akane, solo déjame unos segundos. —respondió fuertemente para que la escuchara. —Y no dejes que Nabiki soborne a Hapossai con la pócima de no se que, no quiero terminar siendo chica, otra vez. —menciono con un tono medio infantil y una risa audible. Seguramente Akane también lo hacía.

—Está bien, pero no estés mucho tiempo afuera.

—Ok. —suspiro para luego mirar al cielo nuevamente. Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa algo triste. Los cabellos negros de Ranma estaban bastante húmedos por la lluvia entrelazándose entre sí tapándole sus ojos café. Abría ligeramente la boca para sentir las gotas caer adentro enjuagándose con su lengua, mojando su garganta.

_Yo no quiero esto._

Sentía su corazón adolorido, solo quería ser aceptado pero no pensaba que dolería tanto, al principio creyó que solo era su imaginación, que se le estaba haciendo muy graciosa, pero cada vez le empezaba afectar, pensaba que esa mujer que por un tiempo era él, esa mujer de cabellos rojizos, esa insufrible transformación de chica pensaba que ese accidente en Jusenkyo lo había afectado, esa " cosa" había alterado algo en él, pensaba que si llegaba a librarse de ese maldición podría quitarse esos pensamientos estúpidos, esos comportamientos inaceptables, esos gustos raros.

Pero ya estaba curado, no era más Ranko, ya no era más Ranko.

Ya no.

_Entonces. ¿Por qué? Porque nada ha cambiado en mí. Porque sigo igual que antes._

Nada ha cambiado. El joven Saotome puede sentir como sus lágrimas se combinaban con el agua, como el dolor en su pecho iba aumentando a pasos incrementados. Se levantaba de su posición para abrazarse a sí mismo rezando que todos abajo estuvieran adentro preparando la cena, el dolor era como una daga perforándole el corazón pero no, era mucho más que eso, eran como cien dagas perforándole en ese lugar, se tocaba la cara para poder limpiarse su inesperado acto de debilidad y cobardía.

_Llorar no es de hombres. Llorar es para los débiles y para los maricas._

Eso era lo que le había enseñado su padre Genma Satome, no mostrar signo de debilidad. Sería un maestro de las artes marciales, técnica de combate libre al estilo Saotome, heredaría el dojo Tendo, se casaría con Akane. Pero ese era el miserable problema que lo agobiaba, regresábamos a lo mismo, al compromiso. A Ranma no le interesaba contraer matrimonio con Akane, siendo más claros no le interesaba contraer matrimonio con ninguna mujer en esta tierra.

—Esto esta mal, nadie va a aceptar, nadie va a aceptar que soy homosexual.

Ranma se estaba lastimando para agradarle a todo el mundo, Ranma está esperando ser aceptado de la manera equivocada.

—Menos él. El nunca me va a aceptar.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Las Mujeres,no me Gustan esas Mujeres

**Resumen: **

Ranma no es una persona que pueda admitir tan fácilmente las cosas, es una persona a la que podemos llamar orgullosa la cual se acompleja de sus defectos, le importa demasiado las opiniones ajenas al grado de fingir ser lo que todos quieren:

"Un hombre","Un novio", "Un Saotome","Un gran rival". Ranma no entiende que se lastima a si mismo tratando de evadir sus problemas, y las cosas empeoran cuando cierto "rival" aparece para quedarse un buen tiempo y eso a Ranma lo pone algo más nervioso de lo normal.

**Pareja**: RyogaxRanma. Los dos pueden cambiar de posiciones.

**Notas:** Puede parecer un poco gracioso ya que quise mantener a los personajes originales la frase del principio deja en claro que no será nada bonito para Ranma admitir su problema, pero se vuelve más serio después. Aun no hay Yaoi esparcido en todas las líneas es necesario para entender al muchacho, el impacto vendrá hasta el final del capítulo.

******"Los personajes no son de mi propiedad todo le corresponde a Rumiko Takahashi"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**L**as** M**ujeres !**N**o me gustan esas **M**ujeres¡

_"Piensa bien en tus acciones antes de hacerlas._

_Ocultas secretos, entonces mantenlos cerrados._

_Tú no perteneces a esta sociedad._

_Solo eres un don nadie al esconderte detrás de los demás._

_Solo eres un muñeco Ranma."_

El viento se hacia más fuerte, era muy mala señal, una señal de problemas.

El joven Saotome observaba atreves de la ventana de la escuela Furinkan; con ojos de desconcierto al observar los cambios repentinos en el clima frió, bastante helado al contacto de su piel. Las hojas volaban junto al viento, las hojas marchitas predecían tormenta.

Distrayéndose con el paisaje de afuera, estaba negándose a escuchar las palabrerías fatigan-tes de su profesor de matemática, que realmente aburrían hasta al punto de tener un sueño inevitable.

Se negaba escuchar a ese Sr. Torturador de mentes jóvenes. Ni siquiera por los susurros amargados de Akane, ni por nadie en este miserable planeta. No tenía la intención de saber algo de Pitágoras esta vez y sinceramente él no tenía absolutamente idea de que cojones estaba hablando el profesor ahora mismo.

El chico de la trenza solo quería escuchar el timbre de la maldita campana para poder largarse, pero estas clases eran de ser desesperadamente largas, parecían durar una eternidad, y daban pereza escucharlas; igualmente eran las clases de Historia mundial que ocasionaban que los parpados de Ranma se sintieran pesados de tan solo mencionarlo.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero la impertinente voz de su prometida no lo dejaba descansar en paz. Acaso seria de es manera cuando se casaran, ni se lo quería imaginar- se hacia de oídos sordos.

En su vida de casado aseguraba que solo escucharía reclamos, puros reclamos de su querida amiga metiche. Deseaba no recordar todo el tiempo ese compromiso-que lo ponía bastante mal- aun no superaba el hecho de cierto _"Problema**",**_ que quería remediar de alguna manera, si es que llegara a existir alguna cura para la homosexualidad, ojala hubiera una.

Pero sinceramente eso no justifica que quiera ser un creyente más o cualquiera de esas tonterías religiosas occidentales, que una vez había leído en una revista que se llamaba:

**Dios para todos, tú para Dios.**

Entre sus páginas hablaba sobre una cura espiritual, pero en una reunión(que por cierto fue en secreto de su padre u amigos) sobre esta misma revista; esa misma de _**Dios te sanara de tus pecados**_, bueno, despues de unas cuantas sesiones de un lapso de once meses quedo convencido de cuantas sartas de mentiras podían inventar estos fanáticos religiosos.

Nada iba en concordancia con la condición actual de Ranma, solo eran suposiciones.

—En primer lugar, él nunca había sido violado en ningún momento de su vida, eso se omite.

—En segundo lugar, !No!, tampoco había sufrido violencia familiar. Claro, que su padre lo entrenaba para ser un artista marcial, podría ser una probabilidad de que su papa tuviera la culpa de que sea_ "Gay"_ por lanzarle sin su consentimiento a una jauría de gatos. Pero no, si su padre lo comprometió con una mujer, fue por alguna razón, ser completamente hombre. Además, hablaban de otro tipo de maltrató, cosa que jamás paso.

—En tercer lugar, agregaban que sufría algún tipo de bulling infantil por ser un niño delicado ¿Ok? Eso no iba con el chico Saotome. De echo estaba seguro que era algo extraño que sea algo _"Gay",_ pero no, delicado no era. Todas las personas no somos iguales, por lo tanto no todos pasamos por la misma situación; además Ranma era él más bravo de todos, el galante de la escuela media. Que existían esa clase de mujeres con pene, existían. Pero el no era una de "Ellas"

!¿Que les pasaba por la cabeza a la hora de hablar?¡

!Esos pastores¡

!curas¡

o

!Lo que sean!

Sé preguntaba,¿cómo es que sabían tanto sobre el tema?

Realmente le daban unas ganas de preguntar si alguno de ellos había sido víctima de pedofilia, además también había oído hablar de algunos curas pedófilos. Le daba algo de curiosidad, seria interesante saber ese tipo de problemas, las curiosidad lo mataba. Pero decidió callar si no quería causar problemas.

Los ojos de los otros jóvenes se veían igual de asustados que él, aunque no lo mostraban.

Pero los problemas que ellos tenían era casi igual de peor o más fuertes que el de que no sabían manejar, personas que en secreto intentaban admitir haberse curado, pero no hacían más que engañarse.

Mentiras, mentiras y lavado de cerebros. Algunas palabras que soltaron los curas solo fueron:

"Pecado", "Abominación", "Infierno", "Muerte", "Biblia".

Muy alentador ¿No creen?

Según los maestros de la santidad, la respuesta estaba en la biblia. Un libro que haría que cambiemos para el camino del bien, suponía. La verdad, no comprendió ni una puta mierda su contenido. Solo había sangre, sangre.

En que parte había amor y paz, solo decía que sus gustos raros eran pecados y merecían pena de muerte, que terminara en el infierno. Pero a pesar de todo no podía rendirse, realmente no podía bajar la guardia.

Necesitaba amar a su mejor amiga, necesitaba ver algún atractivo en ella, verla mujer, verla sexy. Si es que podía ser atraído a su belleza.

La miró de reojo, viendo su corto cabello azulado, perfectamente peinado, un color envidiable-casi inexistente- de ojos grandes de color avellana, cuerpo…de chica promedio, pechos realmente promedio, cara promedio.

_Al diablo, esto no va funcionar…_

—¡Imposible¡ Es una locura, por donde la mire, no es suficiente. No puedo ver a ese marimacho lo suficientemente atractiva para mí. —refunfuño con la voz en alto girando su cabeza de nuevo hacia la ventana.

No se inmuto, ni presto atención de que le habían escuchado, toda la clase.

Por ese lado, la joven apretó los dientes enojada. Levantándose de su sitio, asustando a sus compañeros que tragaron duro al verla en ese estado, tan subido de tono.

—¡Que Dijiste Ranma! Repite-lo de nuevo, si es que tienes el valor para !Vuélveme a llamar fea¡, !desagradecido¡—Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, causando unas leves vibraciones en la espalda del artista marcial.

Acaso, lo había dicho tan fuerte. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente- aun mirando el paisaje de afuera - estaba un poco nervioso al saber de qué se le había escapado aquella frase delante de sus compañeros, delante de la chica violenta, así era su suerte.

Volteo lentamente la cabeza, sonriendo nerviosamente al encontrarse la cara horrenda y enojada de Akane Tendo.

—!Espera! No es lo que tú crees…puedo darte una explicación contundente. –titubeo un poco asustado, ante la cercanía de su prometida. Que con una fuerza de los demonios le sujeto de su camiseta roja. Ranma que mudo al encontrarse con la cara molesta de Akane, que hace unas horas atrás le estaba ayudando a prestar atención a clases, por alguna razón ella lo consideraría como un gesto mal agradecido de parte del artista marcial.

Saotome rió nerviosamente disculpándose, pero eso no le pareció importar a su prometida que esbozó una sonrisa algo escalofriante. El cual luego empujo a su prometido, que dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Saotome tropezó cayendo por la ventana de espaldas, gritando asustado por la consiguiente caída.

Todos quedaron temerosos por la chica violenta, pero no sorprendidos.

Akane solía tirarlo afuera del salón muy a menudo–no moriría ya que caería en los arbustos – era común ver al muchacho Saotome caer de la ventana.

—Bien profesor. Puede proseguir.

Dio un suspiró la joven Tendo, ya calmada. Se sentó con una sonrisa, mientras que lo demás fingían no haber visto nada.

Se suponía que el profesor debería sancionar tal actitud, pero no lo haría, ya que hablábamos del joven Saotome. Era como una reprimenda por no atender sus horas clase.

Por otro lado, tenia una idea de que su presencia era algo invisible, ya que sus alumnos hacían lo que se les daba la gana. Iniciaron una discusión marital aun estando en clase y todavía un alumno le ordenaba proseguir.

El profesor pensaba cambiarse de trabajo para ser un cantinero, le daban mejor salario que ser un profesorcito. También pensaba ser un stripper, era su sueño nunca cumplido—aunque apariencia no tenía, era bastante obeso—si era su sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"El y su bocota; por poco se le escapa que era Gay. __Estaba seguro que si eso sucedía, no lo verían de la misma forma, nunca en su vida. __Le daba dolor de cabeza de tan solo pensarlo. __Era muy peligroso, era realmente estúpido arriesgarse de esa manera, no quería ni pensar que sucedería si lo descubrieran diciendo que le gustaban los hombres más que su prometida."_

Estaba de espaldas, con algunas ramitas en el cabello, hojas en las orejas, también escupiendo las hojas que se había tragado. Quería moverse de esa posición pero no podía moverse.

Después de una hora más o menos logro observar a la clase de kuno. Estaban en clase de atletismo.

Entonces se le ocurrió, ya que no podía moverse...

¿Porque no quedarse a mirar un rato?

A pesar de estar de cabeza era un buen lugar para observar como se ejercitaban ¿no?

Se le iba una clase o dos, eso era lo de menos—conseguiría un futuro mediocre, recalcó— pero ver los cuerpos sudorosos de los varones valía la pena, le daban una muy buena vista, más si estaban en tal condición física que lo calentaba.

Igualmente también estaba q el cuerpo que poseía Kuno ahora mismo, todo un deportista practicante del kendo. Se le notaba sus músculos de atleta por el polo blanco que se le apegaba a su cuerpo, realmente tenia el sucio deseo de pedir el permiso de tocar su abdomen…

El rostro del Saotome se calentaba de tan solo pensar en lo que estaba pensando.

Se suponía que debería mirar a las chicas de clase superior, no a los hombres robustos y tampoco debería estar mirando como Kuno se sacaba el maldito polo...

_"Sexy"_

Se balanceo tratando de salir de su posición actual, para no observar nada más de Kuno. Pero cayo rodando del césped, ensuciando su rostro con barro pero para su desgracia a su buena visión, venia una mujer y no cualquiera—Era Kodashi—la fea hermana de Kuno, acercándose con su uniforme de su otra escuela, corriendo hasta su dirección, quería irse pero en esta posición de gusano—cabeza adelante y trasero arriba—no podía, le dolía el tobillo, además que se encontraba con la espalda, algo inmóvil.

**¡Estúpida Akane!**

Otra ojeada al atractivo femenino, era lo menos que podía hacer en estos momentos.

Para poder juzgarse, miro a esa mujer. Debía observarla de todo.

Tenia que reconocer que poseía un cuerpo femenino muy ágil, delgado, postura firme, cara de una chica de su estatus, el cabello algo ondeado similar al de Kuno, sus ojos eran bonitos como los de Kuno.

Pero todo se desfiguraba al ver ese gesto psicópata. Su opinión no había cambiado en absoluto, la hermana Tatewaki era fea, fea de actitud.

_Al diablo con los Tatewaki todos eran unos locos y egocéntricos._

—Oh,Oh,Oh-Mi querido Ranma, amor de mi vida, mi príncipe del bosque, mi hombre del sol-Porque estas todo sucio, lleno de lodo, tu belleza no puede ser ultrjada por la suciedad de la tierra sucia-Oh,oh,oh.

Se paró al frente de Ranma, con una preocupación irritante, con un pañuelo en la mano para hacer contacto con la tierra de su rostro.

—Quién te hizo esto mi querido bebe-Quien fue el que te dejo tan humillado, oh,oh,oh- No ya no me digas-Seguramente fue esa marimacho de Akane, oh como odio a esa mujer, esa niña fea haciéndote la vida imposible-No te preocupes querido veras que pronto nos casaremos y no te molestara. Nos desharemos de ella para tú mi amor, conmigo seas mi marido y yo mujer. Seremos la pareja perfecta, la pareja más habilidosa de año...

kodashi estaba hablando técnicamente sola, era como una kotorra. Bla,bla,bla, nunca se callaba, hasta un miserable gato seria mejor compañía que esa chica. Agarraba su mentón de manera tosca, limpiándole con esa pañuelo-bastante rosa-el rostro, ya estando limpio. Sujeto sus cachetes pellizcándole con sus afiladas uñas.

Lo único buen de todo esto era que por lo menos de esa manera le dio una oportunidad de ver los senos de esa mujer. Según su raciocinio debía sentirse atraído sexualmente, pero solo le daba calambres de nerviosismo, cual lo ponía verde, algo avergonzado, algo fastidiado y muy estresado.

—Kodashi, Kodashi, Kodashi.

—Kodashi, Kodashi, Kodashi.

Le llamaba pero parecía estar hablando consigo misma ya que no se callaba para nada.

—Kodashi por favor. —Suplicaba.

—Kodashi, !me voy a casar contigo¡—alzo la voz.

—¡Enserio mi amor!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dijiste que te casarías conmigo. —esbozó un sonrisa.

—Yoooo dije mal, te dije que me ayudaras a levantarme de aquí.—Aclaró inocentemente con una sonrisa gentil y falsa.

La chica de cabello azabache frunció el ceño, para luego sonreír, dejo al joven ahí en el suelo.

Así lo afirmó, la chica era menos una chica, era un monstruo. Tanto así, que preferiría que Akane lo matara, que recibir mi-mitos de esa loca.

Le volvió a tirar tierra con sus zapatos negros, mientras reía como siempre solía hacerlo, de una manera loca y desquiciada algo como:

**"Jo, jo, jo, jo, Soy la Rosa negra, jo,jo,jo"**

Si el marimacho.. perdón. Si su prometida no le resultaba atractiva. Kodashi peor, más le hacía acordar a Kuno Tatewaki cuando le perseguía como chica, tiempos aquellos los cuales no extrañaría.

—Ranma mi amor, no me gusta que me jueguen esas bromas tan pesadas-Así que pídele a mi hermano que te ayude, cariño.

Le dio un piquito en la boca que hizo arrugar la nariz a Ranma. Ese besito de canario le resulto desagradable, húmedo, algo no muy alentador. Un beso que lo hizo sentir más homosexual de lo que ya era, esto no iba resultar.

Empezó a mover su listón en círculos para brincar alrededor del colegio—esparciendo sus pétalos negros por doquier—Estaba loca, y él estaba más gay que antes.

Pronto con tal espectáculo, que no cualquiera se acercaría al chico de la trenza por miedo.

Entraría en la escena esa persona, por supuesto se trataba del chico más alto, practicante del Kendo. Él Rayo Azul de la Escuela Furinkan, también conocido como el Fénix Inmortal, la estrella y bla, bla, bla con todos esos elogios se presenta, Tatewaki Kuno.

Se acercaba al chico trenzado que solo fruncía el ceño ante tal presentación con **"Estilo".** Solo por eso no se enamoraba de **"eso"**, solo renconcia que era atractivo, solo hasta ahí.

—Ranma, has venido a retarme a mí- Al maestro de los maestros, al señor de las artes del kendo. Pues acepto desafió, ponte en guardia.—Kuno estaba parado frente del muchacho de camiseta rojo.

La hermana de kuno había llamado la atención con sus risas y movimientos **"Expresivos"** entre comillas. Los Tatewaki eran conocidos por ser algo llamativos, solo un poquito, siendo sarcásticos.

Por supuesto, después del espectáculo de la rosas, quien no se iba dar cuenta del pobre de Ranma empapado de pétalos negros.

Ahí mismo, justo en ese momento, apareció kuno con su bokken—un sable de madera bastante potente—lo tenia en las manos apuntándole hacia el rostro. Aún tenía su polo apegado a su cuerpo, se veía traslucir los abdominales perfectamente. Ranma de golpeo mentalmente, debería estar preocupándose por su bokken en vez de estar mirando su cuerpo, debería preocuparse por pararse, en vez de tener pensamientos sucios con kuno.

Pero necesitaba un ayuda…y lo único que veía era a Kuno, algo bastante molesto.

—Tú crees que voy a retarte en esta posición-Debes estar bromeando¿verdad? Eres muy ciego si no ves mi situación.

Kuno pestañeo dos veces para reflexionar.

Ranma estaba algo irritado, era de esperarse el muy idiota de Tatewaki se lo estaba pensando, pero de todas formas lo ayudo de alguna manera. Golpeándole con la punta de su bokken en la espalda, justo en la columna del joven artista marcial, bastante fuerte.

Entonces se reincorpora molesto. Gritando como cualquiera reaccionaria.

—¡Pero como te atreves a pegarme! !idiota¡ Pudiste haberme matado-Sabes que eso podía haberme destrozado la columna.—Gritó, sujetándolo del polo hasta quedar cerca de Tatewaki, solo algunos centímetros de su rostro. Este ni cuenta se dio mientras que el joven alto miraba con indiferencia.

—Bien Saotome, no te me esponjes. Primero suéltame que no me gusta ver tu cara tan de cerca-Es abominable.

Ranma enrojeció levemente al notar la cercanía de su caras, aseguraba que era como para besarlo en ese momento. Pero era realmente desagradable para Ranma pesnar así con kuno, por lo que aparto bruscamente sus cercanías. Soltando con un grito nervioso, luego desviar la mirada aun molesto.

—No actúes como una niña Saotome, se un hombre honor como yo-Deja de ser un estorbo cuando hablo.—Sonrió con burla, y aquella acción no le gusto al otro chico.

—¡Yo no actuó como Niña! Tu no eres un hombre de honor solo un pervertido. !Pervertido¡—.Se defendió con un leve rojo en sus mejillas, que se podría disimular con la ira.

—Si, si claro-Si es que no lo sabías, por ser tan torpe- Estabas en una muy mala posición, muy fea para haber sobrevivido- tenias una ligera dislocación que arregle cuando golpeé el centro de tú columna, Oh querías levantarte con la columna dislocada-eres un inútil, Ranma. —explicó con orgullo y arrogancia. Mientras que Ranma se tocaba la espalda para comprobar que tenía razón, no le dolía nada.

_Esa Akane, lo iba matar algún día._

Se iba disculpar pero…

—Pero como siempre un mal agradecido, te hubiera roto todos los huesos si hubiera querido hacerlo. Verte sufriendo como el ser miserable vagabundo que eres. Sucumbiendo en agonía-vamos plebeyo arrodíllate venerando mi buena acción.

—Que Idiota eres. —insultó.

—¿he? Y así me lo agradeces ingrato. Me debes un reto de honor.

—Que te debo ¿Qué? Yo no te debo nada. —negó con el ceño fruncido.

—Me debes un combate Saotome, por ayudarte, cosa que no debería haber hecho por ser tú un usurpador y una sabandija. —recalcó—Ahora veamos quien es el más fuerte para Akane.

Alzo su bokken hacia el cuello del chico de cabello trenzado pero lo retiro con un dedo, con mucha facilidad y desinterés.

—No estoy con ganas de pelear Kunito—sonrió levemente para saltar y posicionarse encima del bokken.

Tal acción molesto al chico al chico más alto. Agito el bokken para que se cayera del sable, pero el chico de la trenza tenía más equilibrio que un gato, cosa que no se calló como planeaba, más bien salto en la espada jugando con su ligereza-el chico era capaz de controlar su peso ya que estaba de puntitas—luego salto hacia donde estaban los otros muchachos, que se apartaron rápidamente por miedo.

Kuno a diferencia de su hermana era más un desesperado pervertido heterosexual que antes lo perseguía para besarlo por su transformación de chica, jamás supo quien era la chica pelirroja que tanto amaba-si se lo podría decir amor a la perversión- La pelirroja había desaparecido para siempre, para nunca regresar.

Al principio se le veía decaído, pero se animó dos días después, resignándose a conquistar a su querida Akane. Preferirá que su prometida se enamorara de Tatewaki-pero era inútil, ni él podía quitarse el compromiso de encima.

—Saotome a donde crees que vas canalla !Me debes un reto! Sé un Hombre, cretino—Gritó lanzándose al ataque con el sable a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus otros compañeros, mientras el joven Saotome ponía su manos atrás para comenzar a esquivar los ataques del chico más alto. Cosa que lograba con éxito.

Esos actos provocaron que Tatewaki rompiera algunas cajas o accesorios de los profesores. Luego tendría que pagar, pero para su familia no había problema con el dinero. aparte su padre era el director-igual de loco que sus hijos-seguramente ese hombre pagaría los daños.

Ranma se alejó un poco para saltar y posicionarse con los pies juntos encima de la pared de cemento. Casi a la saliendo del Furinkan. Dio una mirada al joven enfurecido de Tatewaki, mientras veía divertido a los otros chicos alejarse al notar al molesto kuno.

Se despidió con un adiós, sacando la lengua con burla. Luego saltó cayendo afuera de la pared de cemento, mientras que Kuno lanza un golpe a la cerca del cemento, provocando una grieta que también que tendrá que pagar.

Ranma sale corriendo-despreocupado de las clases-retirándose del lugar mientras Tatewaki lo maldice.

—Maldita seas Ranma !Regresa¡, no huyas.— lo llamo con todas sus fuerzas pero este ya había escapado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se había escapado y no regresaría.

Seguramente Akane le regañaría luego de porque no había regresado a clase, era lo más probable, seguramente lo haría, y eso le parecía agobiante.

Ahora tenia el pensamiento y la intensión de visitar a su compañera de la infancia y pedir algunos omiyakis para comer. Necesitaba hablar con una persona para relajarse. Entonces porque no pasar a ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia, Ukyo.

Se encontraba en una una incógnita tras un incógnita. Pensaba que si seguía con el mismo sentimiento, le podria traer problemas en un futuro no muy lejano, ya que cada vez sus inclinaciones comenzaban hacerse más obvias a los ojos de los demás.

No aseguraba poder manejar su vida de la misma forma que lo hacia antes. Su problema lo tenía de patas arriba, tenia miedo de ser descubierto y que lo rechazasen como consecuencia.

Su forma de pensar no le ayudaba a aceptarlo y su familia, tenia miedo de que lo rechazaran. Estaba muy consciente que a los homosexuales, el 90% de la población los repudiaba, les asqueaba, los odiaban.Él sabía lo que pasaría cuando todos descubrieran, aquel secreto.

Era una carga muy pesada en su corazón tratar de evadir la realidad, tratando de cubrir su identidad con una máscara del artista marcial perfecto.

Él juguetón carismático, orgulloso y único hijo de los Saotome. Aquel problema se agrandaba de manera colosal y no sabría como manejarlo. Era como una enfermedad incurable estuviera atacando su sistema inmunológico en un tiempo rápido y aterrador. Enfermedad que no tenia cura.

Escucho el sonido de una campanita acercarse.

Sus músculos se tensaban otra vez, solo quería comer omiyakis. Pero, de una distancia, venía a toda carrera la chica de cabellos purpuras, aquellos ojos de felino, ese cuerpo bien proporcionado y esos senos bien redondos.

A cualquier hombre le atraería tal hermosura, pero no a Ranma, no sabía si le gustaba más lo plano y musculoso o era que la actitud de la amazona era demasiado asfixiante para él.

—¡Ni hao, Airen! Donde estar mi querido Airen que no lo veo-Arien...

La chica amazona había aplastado literalmente con su bicicleta al joven Saotome que soltaba quejas pequeñas. Mientras se levantaba sobándose la cabeza.

—!Gomensai querido Airen. —Saco la lengua apenada como signo de disculpa. —Qué bueno verte este bonito, muy soleado día mi amor.

—Claro, ser golpeado ya no es nuevo para mí- Muy bonito día he, día para ser apaleado y desmenuzado como un pavo. —suspiro irritado.

La joven amazona era la persona que menos quería ver ahora, ha intentado seducirlo varias veces cosa que le molestaba bastante.

Cuando quería relajarse un poco, tenía que venir de improviso la chica amazona, a interrumpir su paz. Estaba cansando, hambriento y un poco estresado.

—Lo siento Arien-No saber que estar muy cansado-Si gustar ir conmigo al Neko hanten-A comer rico podrá relajarse con gusto mi querido Arien, ser nosotros dos juntitos ya que abuela no está. Solo el chico pato tonto.—sugirió con una gentil sonrisa.

—Oh no, lo siento Shanpū-Hoy solo quiero omiyakis.—rechazo amablemente.

—!¿Qué?! Arien ir con chica de la espátula, poder envenenarlo.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso-además siempre voy a su restaurante a comer cuando Akane decide cocinar.—esto último lo dijo arrugando la nariz recordando la última comida de su compañera, algo que debía ser un curry, pero parecía más excremento de perro o por lo menos se imaginaba el sabor.

—Además realmente me son ricos sus omiyakis. Pero si quieres voy otro día.

—No amor mío, yo acompañar a querido Arien a comer donde chica espátula, podría cobrar de más.

—¿he? Bueno si tú pagas.—se lo pensó un poco.

—¡Si¡ Shanpū estar feliz porque tendrá cita con Arien.—Gritó de emoción para que todos escucharan.

Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se dedicaron a mirar a la chica de cabello purpuras agarrándole de los brazos de su querido **"Arien"** pegando sus pechos en el pobre chico.

Si planeaba excitarle no le funcionaria para nada, su cuerpo no le respondería al contacto, ni por detrás, ni por delante. Era algo exasperante tenerla pegada como una babosa a su cuerpo, no era para nada gratificante.

—¡Yo no dije nada de una cita¡—reclamó.

—Shanpū tener cita con Arien, Shanpū tener cita con Arien, yuju.—la chica no parecía ignorar ese comentario, luego lo soltó. Un alivio para el joven de la trenza.

—Arien acompañar a Neko Hanten de todos modos- Tener que dejar entrega a chico pato y guardar bicicleta.—mencionó entre sonrisas mientras agarraba su medio de transporte, no tuvo más que resignarse.

Acompaño como todo el caballero que es para su restaurante, la amazona manejaba a la velocidad de Ranma que era casi igual de veloz—estaba corriendo—La chica solo gritaba Arien a cada rato, junto a la palabra_"Amor"._ Rodaba los ojos al escucharla, definitivamente no le gustaba esa mujer era muy…muy Shanpū además de su procedencia amazona, descendiente de una vieja bruja.

Al llegar a su restaurante.

Él chico pato—ya no era pato pero se hizo costumbre decirle de esa manera—ese idiota, empezó a lanzarle cuchillos diestra y siniestra, eso era como le llamaban:

**"Una Bienvenida cálida"**

Sus odiosos anteojos, por la luz no le dejaban ver con claridad, dando con mala puntería, como resultado rozando los cabellos de la amazona. En respuesta tal acción hizo enojar a la chica que fue con su **"chúi"** en manos, para dejar noqueado a Mousse.

Ese chico no le atraía en nada físicamente, bueno, solo un poquito.

Su torpeza era algo,solo algo atractiva, desde conoció a ese joven su vida se ha llenado de muchos obstáculos para tener una vida relajante, si quería podía estar con la amazona no le importaba realmente, le parecía tierno y consideraba a Shanpū una mala gracia realmente Mousse quería a la repartidora, amaba a esa mujer de cabellos purpura, no entendía él porque del comportamiento de esa chica, irritante.

Se hacía tarde… mientras esperaba a la amazona cambiarse para su ¿cita? Conversaba una plática sin sentido con el hombre de las gafas, quería que se las quitara. Había visto una sola vez los ojos celestes de ese chico eran como el rio, te atrapaban como la corriente sus aguas cristalinas y puras. De verdad se vería hermoso si se cortara un poco esa cabello se vería mucho mejor.

El chico de cabellos largos solo estaba hablando sobre la lucha por conquistar el corazón de su amada amazona—algo cursi—le parecía poético a diferencia de Kuno, el joven pato era un poco más humilde.

_Sabes yo ame a esa mujer antes que tú y sabes, te odio. _

_Yo la amo, tú me la quitaste, te robaste su corazón entonces el mío lo despedazaste sigues llevándotela a ella cuando tú tienes a muchas a tus pies._

_Ranma Saotome tú tienes prometida, tienes una mejor amiga. _

_Tienes otras dos chicas persiguiéndote, algunas más estarían dispuesta a ti pero porque a Shanpū porque ella, te odio estúpido trasvertido por ser todo lo que ella pide mientras yo no soy nadie, sabes yo se lo que eres, un hipócrita, realmente tú no eres nadie, no eres nada._

Sonrió ante tal declaración, esas palabras le recordaron esa noche, le recordaron ese momento, le recordaron su dolor, le recordaron su sufrimiento.

!Chicas¡ Ese le importaba menos, él lo sabía, él joven artista marcial lo sabía, él no era nadie, Mousse tenía razón en algo, no era nada.

—Mousse quítate las gafas—ignorando sin respuesta a lo dicho anteriormente; a pesar de todo le pareció profundo lo dicho por Mousse.

—Porque deberá hacer lo que tú digas. —escupió las palabras con enfado.

—Solo quítatelas. —Insistió

—Y si no quiero Saotome. —contestó frió y cortante.

—Tus ojos necesitan contemplarse, son celestes ¿no?—hablo con indiferencia, mirándolo a la cara, noto como el chico parecía algo confuso. Él joven de trenza continuo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica. Su cerquillo tapaba sus ojos azules, no se podía ver los sentimientos de esos ojos tras la sombra que intentaba cubrir Saotome.

—Si Shanpū no logra ver detrás de tus ojos, no merece la pena. —Las palabras de Ranma sonaron tan venenosas que no supo interpretarlas.

—!Que insinúas¡—arrastro las palabras.

—Nada, solo es una sugerencia. —desvió la mirada.

**¡Arien!**

Shanpū se había arreglado con un bonito qipao corto azul—un vestido chino – que acentuaba perfectamente en ella dejando ver sus atributos.

Solo iban a comer omiyakis porque debía exageran tanto. Mousse estaba visiblemente enamorado de ella sus ojos solo veían a esa mujer como una Diosa, pero no debía adentrarse en eso, no debía interferir pero la amazona no le dejaba salidas.

—Te gusta Arien. Soy bonita para Arien.—Asintió con esfuerzo, ya no quería ver el rostro de Mousse sufriendo a causa de él.

_Eres mentiroso e un hipócrita. Nadie necesita a un muñeco para jugar. _

_Nadie necesita a un amigo que se la pasa siendo una marioneta._

_Ranma nadie necesita a un mentiroso como tú._

_—Yo Soy Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial, el prometido de Akane Tendo, amigo de todo el mundo, tú solo eres un reflejo_

_—No tú solo eres una marioneta. Yo, soy Ranma Saotome, soy yo tu Rival._

_—Yo._

_—Tú eres…_

Ya había salido del Neko Hanten. A una visita al restaurante de su amiga de la infancia Ukyo.

Fue un error ir al restaurarte con la amazona, además Mousse los perseguía creyendo que se escondía de la mirada del joven Saotome.

Se podía oler desde lejos el olor de los omiyakis siendo freídos, una aroma delicioso, la amazona no se despegaba de su brazo cosa que le molestaba, saludo con la voz en alto llamando la atención de la chica con la espátula U-chan, al principio dio una sonrisa de emoción—gritando, asustando a sus clientes—pero vio a esa amazona pegándose a "SU" si suyo, su Ran-chan.

—Ran-chan quieres unos omiyakis no es así, hoy día no te cobro.—ofreció con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus clientes fruncieran el ceño refunfuñando.

—Gracias por oferta chica de la espátula. Arien venir a un cita con Shanpū. —mencionó para luego besar el rostro del joven de la trenza.

**"O por dios otra vez no"**

—Si claro como si fuera a creer que mi Ran-chan saliera contigo por gusto. —retó la joven castaña con fuego en los ojos.

La amazona solo se apretaba más su cuerpo al del joven Saotome haciendo que Mousse se comiera las uñas al ver la escena con celos—siendo ignorado ya que no notaban su presencia.

La amazona sonrió para acercarse peligrosamente con esos ojos de felinos hacia su rostro lentamente para propinarle un beso.

Por instinto Ranma la empujo huyendo de ella, cayendo hacia atrás. El chico pato creyó que la atacaba y lanzo todas sus armas puntiagudas escondidas. Rozándole la cabeza, haciendo que abriera los ojos petrificados.

Las personas comenzaron a retirase por el alboroto tan peligroso.

—Maldita Amazonas. Tú estúpido novio espantó a mis clientes. —gruño furiosa, sacando su espátula gigante para atacar.—Controla a es pato sucio o yo misma lo saco a patadas.

—Pato idiota no ser novio de Shanpū, Arien ser novio de Shanpū-Shanpū detesta a chica de los omiyakis, Shanpū demostrar ser mejor para Arien que chica de espátula.—respondió retando a Ukyo. Poniéndose en una posición de combate.

—Arien ser solo de Shanpū.

—En tu sueños amazonas, vete con tu pato idiota y deja de acosar a Ran-chan. —La tensión se hacía más fuerte entre las dos chicas la furia de su compañera Ukyo no era de las mejores, solo quería platicar con ella no causar más pleitos.

—Ran-chan no necesita de un exhibicionista como esposa.

—Shanpū, no permitir tal ofensa, Shanpū defender su honor por amor de Arien.

—Tú lo pediste Shanpū. Shanpū perderá ante la chica de la espátula por defender el honor de Ran-chan, él es mi amigo y nadie lo lastimara.

Terror, terror.

Miedo en admitirlo.

Todos pelean por ti, todos quieren a un muñeco a un trofeo, solo quieren a una estatua, solo quieren al Ranma que tu inventaste.

_—Yo no soy una marioneta._

Si lo eres, eres todo lo que quieren ver de ti, no lo que tú quieres ser.

No eres nada.

Llanto.

Dolor

La cara de Ranma se desfiguraba del terror ye el horror de ver a las chicas como se enfrentaban notaban la presión y la falta de aire del chico Saotome.

En estos momentos debería haberlas separado, pero no se atrevió. Vio con sus propios ojos la horrible situación. Pensaba en porque se empeñaban tanto en amarlo cuando en verdad su Ranma Saotome por el cual luchaban era solo una ilusión perfecta de lo que era...

_!Falso¡_

Mousse dejo de ver la pelea. Al querer discutir con el joven Saotome ¡Decirle porque no las detenía!Y que era todo su culpa.

Pero esos pensamientos cambiaron al ver como el chico se hiperventilaba. Estaba asustado, bajo presión, sudaba y parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Por instinto se acercó a Ranma, viendo como respiraba con dificultad, agitado y asustado.

Trato de hacerle reaccionar hablando lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente como: !Que te pasa! !Estas bien! !Que tienes! !Por favor responde!

Pero parecía haberse perdido en su propia mente. Si antes aseguraba matarlo pues esa enemistad desapareció de repente por la desesperación. En el momento de ver esos ojos azules perdidos en sus pensamientos, verlo tan frágil y débil con el rostro lleno de terror ante la pelea salvaje de las chicas, intentando asesinarse. Cada vez su respiración se volvía pesada y las lágrimas resbalaron en él con facilidad.

Acerco su frente a la de Saotome para sentir lo caliente que estaba, no sabía si tenía fiebre o el calor de su cuerpo había subido. Le dijo dijo que se calmara, que despertara de su sueño. Lo cacheteo para ver si reaccionaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar, pronto los berridos enojaron a Mousse.

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez!

—!Basta!

Su grito fue tan dominante más con su fuerza las separo a una distancia, cansadas de pelear, viendo el gesto frio del chico de cabellos largos, alguien diferente.

—Pero que hacer pato idiota enfrentar a tonta.

—Cállate ya de una vez.

Eso sorprendió a la Amazona ya que Mousse jamás la callaba.

Ranma se levantó con tranquilidad, llamando la atención de las chicas. Pero algo no les permitía acercarse, no dejaban de ver sus ojos, su aspecto era más sombrío, al parecer habia llorado. Y sonreía, pero esa sonrisa era bastante fingida, un tanto

—Lo siento Shanpū, lo siento U-chan tengo que llegar a casa o Akane me va matar.—su voz sonaba bastante mal eso lo notaron la dos muchachas querían acercarse pero el Mousse puso su fuerza para que no pasaran.

—Ranma tú—susurró.

—Ran-chan lo siento por favor te invito unos omiyakis. De verdad yo lo siento.

—Arien no poder irse sin una cita, Arien no poder irse sin pasar una velada con Shanpū.

—!Eso es lo único que te importa! Una cita con Ran-chan, eres una amazona imbécil. —respondió enojada Ukyo .

—No entrometerse con Shanpū .

—Silencio—calló Mousse.

—Lo siento de verdad me tengo que ir.—Bajo la cabeza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma salió corriendo. Como pudo derrumbarse delante de Mousse.

!No podía haberlo hecho mejor! Era un completo estúpido.

Que pasaba si lo descubría, que pasaba si le preguntara sobre lo que le agobiaba…no quería pronunciar eso de sus labios. Su imagen física había recuperado sus gestos comunes, pero su interior estaba derrumbado. Para su mala suerte justo en esos momentos empezaba a llover.

Era igual como aquella noche, oscura noche en donde su faceta de ego se cayó.

La lluvia tocar su piel, quemándola con el frió, mojándose y empapándose en agua. Ya ni se sabía si estaba llorando o no.

El mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas, siempre preparaba cosas amargas. Pero la verdad, es que no era la primer vez que las palabras del chico de la banda amarilla le ocasionaban un desborde de sentimientos, desde un principio fue ese chico el cual sus palabras le dolían más, no sabía si era por ese amistad en la escuela media. Años conociéndose para solo enfrentarse como rivales, lo peor de todo es que era por una mujer.

No podía actuar de la misma forma cuando estaba con él. Aquel nerviosismo le hacia equivocarse en su acciones y empeorar las cosas mucho más de lo que ya eran, después de cada visita retadora a una batalla, después de cada una de las conversaciones subidas de tono por el corazón de la chica de cabellos azules, después de escuchar siempre cada palabra de odio hacia su persona, manteniendo al margen su rivalidad como si esa amistad fuera solo un estorbo.

Pero se lo merecía, era el mismo juego que él ha está jugando reflejado en su compañero, Ryoga era igual que él.

A veces pensaba si la palabra amigo tuviera algún significado para Ryoga, tenia que tomarse demasiado enserio su rivalidad confundiéndole con enemistad. Si pudiera le regalaría a Akane pero eso precisamente era traicionarse a si mismo. Dejar que...

Ese era el problema porque le negaba la mano de Akane.

Después de pasar un tiempo bajo la lluvia. Su arrogancia pudo más, una vez desaparecida la magia de la chica Ranko. Tenia la esperanza de olvidarse sobre sus desviaciones sexuales.

Él amigo que se tomaba muy enserio los retos, el orgulloso Hibiki, esa persona era parte de su problema, un encuentro con el haría que su corazón se acelerara con rapidez. Ese era el principal problema...

_No sabía que era Hibiki para él._

_Un amigo _

_o_

_ …_

Era de noche, estaba mojado. Y se encontraba a una distancia de la residencia Tendo. A su lejanía podía ver a dos personas charlando muy animados.

Saotome veía desde esa distancia a esas dos personas conversando, con un paraguas cubriéndolo a ambos.

Cabe aclarar que Ranma se sentía como una porquería.

Akane Tendo estaba feliz de la vida conversando con ese cerdo. Con el chico de los colmillos afilados, el lobo que tanto lo confundía. Esa típica sonrisa estúpida que le daba a su prometida. Su amiga disfrutaba la extendida conversación de cerdos y florecitas.

Sentía tanta rabia y rencor, pero no debía acaso sonreír.

_Eres solo un muñeco Ranma, solo un títere al que todos les gusta manejar._

Como era de noche y estaba lloviendo las lágrimas no se notaban al caer de sus mejillas. Akane giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa estúpida de un Ranma mojado, podría decirse que no distinguía las lágrimas, eso era bueno.

_Otra vez Ranma, porque no la !Matas!_

_¿Que?_

—Estúpido que haces ahí mojado ya van dos veces que haces lo mismo una en el techo y ahora esto, eres todo un caso…-Akane se acercaba para propinarle un golpe el cual Ranma se agarró.

—Debes aprender a ser un hombre Ranma. Hacer preocupar a una dama adorable como Akane te hace un imbécil. —la voz elogiadora de Hibiki entraba en acción, con esa sonrisa socarrona y ese gesto endurecido al mirarle. Era como dos puñaladas en el pecho.

_Eres solo lo un muñeco que todos pueden pisar Saotome._

_—!No lo soy!_

_Entonces porque no le besas._

—Deberías aprender de Ryoga el si es todo un caballero. Siempre eres un insensato que no hace más que preocuparme.—Sabía que no era su intención ser hiriente, ella no lo sabía, eran palabras comunes que no le afectarían. Pero estaba voluble, y no podía controlarse. Tenia que morder fuerte sus labios y hacerlos sangrar para poder reprimir su propia necesidad de "Revelarse"

—Ranma acaso no respondes lo que te dice una dama, se hombre.

Otra vez esa palabra.

_Tú no eres el hombre que tu padre quiere, acéptalo._

_—Deja de hablar._

_No me harás callar. Porque no le besas._

_—Me odiara._

_Eres cobarde._

—Pues yo.—decía con una voz suave, simulando el llanto que ninguno de los ingenuos notaba, inocentes los dos tal para cual.

—Ranma para tus tontería de una vez y entremos. Adiós Ryoga, cuídate. —Se va con enfado la niña Tendo. Aunque aun preocupada, tal vez debió ser más considerada con Ranma despues de todo tal vez no sea su culpa.

Solo estaban los dos.

Ranma aún no hacia movimiento alguno. Hibiki frunció el ceño.

—Qué esperas Saotome tu prometida está esperándote, no seas niñita. —sabía que bromeaba como siempre, era su extraño amigo después de todo pero ese era el problema.

—Pues yo…

_Tu eres lo que eres nunca va a cambiar la situación._

_—Pero él..._

_El te trata como tu le dejas tratarte._

_—Yo..._

_Eres un marica cobarde._

—Pues tú que cosa…—dijo interrogante y confuso.

_Pues yo solo soy un marica cobarde._

—!Ranma te estas mojando¡—sonó un poco preocupado. Ya que llevaba mucho tiempo en el agua sin moverse.

—No es nada Ryoga, no es nada. — Trato de evadirlo para encaminar a su casa. Pero la mentira se derrumbó muy rápido, las lágrimas violentas que escurrían de su rostro eran más visibles ahora, la cercanía de su rival ante él era tan precisa para no darse cuenta.

El muchacho de la banda amarilla agrando los ojos de sorpresa. Para luego gritar molesto.

—¡Como que nada¡ Estas llorando maldita sea. Ranma Saotome está escurriendo lágrimas de sus ojos. Ranma Saotome nunca llora, que es lo que pasa…—el tono se suavizo.

—Dije que nada. —evadió.

—Pero…

—!Nada me pasa entendido¡—gritó fuerte para espantarlo. Asi poder para pasar del joven de la bandada.

Su expresión era de shock y sorpresa. Que le pasaba ahora a su Rival, a su amigo de la secundaria, este no era Ranma el chico creído, galante y egocéntrico. Esto era un frágil y evasivo muchacho sufriendo de estrés.

—Solo lárgate Hibiki he ignora lo que viste. —mencionó cortante.

—Eres cobarde tratas de evadir tus problemas no es así.

—Y si da la casualidad que sea verdad que quiero evadirlos ¡Que rayos te importa!—reclamó sin darle la cara.

—Te vas a poner en el mismo plan que ese día. Desde la cura contra nuestra maldición te has vuelto un estúpido llorón. —Señalo sus palabras con todo el veneno que podía transmitirle.

—Akane no merece estar con alguien tan débil. Creo que te lo había dejado claro ¿no? No dejare que te quedes con ella, te ha habia avisado que no bromeaba. Somos enemigos desde el momento que nuestra maldición se rompió. Somos rivales ahora, entiendes, deja de fingir ser el honorable Saotome, deja fingir sonreír cuando sabes muy bien que la lastimas con tu hipocresía, deja de engañar con esa sonrisa forzada y de tu hombría más que solo eres cobarde, Ranma tú…!Yo se que no estas enamorado de ella! !Porque insiste en retenerla junto a ti! Dejala libre...

—Déjame decirte Ryoga que me importa un carajo. —no dijo más y entro a la casa de los Tendo. Dejando a un anonadado Ryoga con la mirada fija en el lugar donde estaba parado antes su Rival.

Algo no andaba bien, esas palabras repentinamente dolieron igual que un alfiler en el corazón. Porque había dicho eso. Pero no importaba no se las dejaría tan fácil a Saotome...aunque tal vez si se haya pasado de imbécil, claro que si se paso de mierda...

Ya vería como solucionarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma subió directamente a su habitación ignorando a su preocupada prometida que le había estado esperando, ignorando a su padre, al señor Tendo, a Nabiki y Kasumi.

Cerró la puerta con llave y enseguida cerro también las ventanas. Las lágrimas ya no se retenían pero tampoco salían no podían salir. Esto era el dolor de su problema no más bien el dolor aumentado el doble.

Porque era cierto a él no le gustaban esas mujeres, no les gustaban las mujeres. Él quería a Ryoga Hibiki como todo lo que querían que fuera para Akane, lo que Shanpū esperaba que le entregara, como Kodashi ansiaba tener de él, como lo que Ukyo se esperanzaba, igual que Mousse esperando ser correspondido, como Kuno tratando de interrumpir su relación con Akane.

Eso era lo que debía sentir hacia su prometida.

_Amor._

Lo negaba, lo negaba rotundamente. No era Homosexual, no lo era menos estaba enamora de ese cerdo asqueroso.

_Eres solo un reflejo de todo lo que esperan de ti, no lo que tú quieras para ti._  
_Y que es lo que realmente quieres para ti._

_¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?_

_Ranma._

_—_Pues yo quiero a Ryoga, yo quiero a…—su voz negaba admitirlo, quebrándose torcida entre la confusión, negación, resignación entre dos cosas que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

Yo soy la persona perfecta que todos quieren.  
Yo solo quiero ser feliz.

—Cuando lo sepa más que odiarme me repudiara y no podría soportar su rechazó.

—Yo soy Ranma Saotome. —se miró al espejo para luego sonreír. —Y soy el hombre que todos quieren

_Cada vez se distorsiona más, podría caer en depresión no me imaginó lo que podría suceder después._  
_Iluso solo eres un muñeco._

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
